Present
by Lex Lexa
Summary: Klavier x Ema oneshot. After a long day at work, as a last resort, Ema has a favour to ask Klavier.


It had been a long twenty four hours at the precinct, a knock at the door startled the dosing detective. Ema Skye's head flew up from the surface of her desk, "Y...yes?" she grumbled.

A slender figure appeared in her door way, "Apologies Fräulein Detektiv, I know its been a long day... and night..."

"And then day and night again..." she spat out, rubbing her eyes.

"Indeed. Well, you may go home and rest now"

"Are you sure?" Though the 'fop' had kept her at work so long, Ema wasn't the type to flake out on a case. Unable to hide her fatigue, she slouched back into her chair, stretching.

Klavier nodded in reassurance, "Ja, however I need those statements before you leave" The German prosecutor took a seat opposite Ema, placing down his cup of coffee.

Ema passed over the statements with a yawn, the pair had been up for nearly two days straight working on a particularly sensitive case, due to exhaustion their usual banter was being put aside for the time being. As Klavier read through the report, Ema took the opportunity to check her cell phone.

"Oh crap..." she muttered to herself

Klavier's head spun round, "What is it Fräulein...!" he panicked, assuming something was wrong with the paperwork she had just handed him. They were both under a huge amount of stress.

"Trucy's 16th birthday party is happening right now. Apollo's messaged me a million times" she replied in a dead pan voice, refusing to take her gaze away from the cell phone's screen.

The prosecutor sighed in relief, "you better get going then Detektiv" A silence filled the room, "Detektiv?" he put down the papers back down.

"Ssh Fop!" She snapped at him. "I need to think..."

The prosecutor complied.

Ema took a deep breath and slipped her phone back into her pocket, "Fop.." she stood up and placed her palms onto her desk, leaning towards Klavier Gavin, "I need to ask... a favour," she asked grimacing.

He couldn't help but flash a boyish smile, "anything for you Fräulein, name it"

"Well, since we've been here for two days straight" she trailed off, unable the mask the pain behind her words. Ema Skye didn't like being in this position, especially with Klavier.

"Ja..."

"I haven't had time... to buy Trucy a present..."

"Jaaaa...?"

She took a long look down before admitting defeat- she knew she would pay for this with constant teasing but it was her only shot. "Will you be my present?" Ema looked at him pleadingly.

Klavier couldn't help but break out in a huge grin at her phrasing.

"I mean, _Trucy's_ present" she quickly corrected herself, feeling her cheeks become warm. "She thinks the world of you and your... music" she added in disdain.

Mimicking her stance, the blonde haired prosecutor leaned forward, inches from her face, putting on a faux serious expression. She played along, squinting her eyes and leaning closer, waiting for his response.

"Well..." he began.

"Well...?"

"Well..."

… … …

"Klavier!" her patience was wearing thin.

He reached his hand up and tapped her on the nose, "I'll do it!" he proclaimed happily.

Ema dropped her head in disbelief, "Okay... let's go then..."

The tired pair stomped slowly up the steps to Phoenix's apartment, "Perhaps it would have been better if we'd both showered and changed before the party, nein? I'm afraid Trucy Wright will be... um..."

"Grossed out by a smelly rock star?" Ema quickly finished off his sentence, "I know I was thinking the same thing. Trust me there's nothing more I want now then a long hot bath and my bed" she added, persevering up the long flight of stairs. Klavier pouted and checked himself over, while muttering in German.

"Don't worry yourself, she'd be peeing her pants with excitement if you turned up wearing a garbage bag" she reassured him, as they finally reached the front door. Ema pressed the door bell with a yawn.

Klavier Gavin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "You really know how to paint a picture Fräulein"

The detective quickly shoved him aside as the door flew open, "Hide!" she then turned to Trucy with her best smile.

"Ema! You made it!" the young magician beamed, "Polly! Ema's here!" The girls exchanged excited greetings as Apollo made his way to the front door.

"Wow, you look terrible, when was the last time you took a shower? Have you been home yet?" Apollo teased Ema. She obviously looked as bad as she felt. Her hair was let down loose and her lab coat was hanging off her shoulder.

She pouted, "Thanks dweeb- but no we haven't"

Trucy and Apollo blinked. "We?"

Ema gasped a little, "Oh! Yes! Happy Birthday Trucy!" She exclaimed grabbing onto Klavier's shirt collar and pulling him into view. It was then the teenagers at the party started screaming, he gave a small wave, smiling, a little embarrassed. Apollo just shook his head in disbelief.

Ema felt herself sink into the sofa, this evening it felt particularly soft and inviting, a wave of drowsiness hit her, her eyes began to shut involuntarily. Slowly but surely, the detective was falling asleep. She felt a hand remove her drink from her hand. "Huh? Oh Klavier, its you... having fun being worshipped?" Ema said with a sarcastic smile.

"Nein, not at all." He began, flopping down next to her with a yawn, "Trucy is very polite, I'm happy to be here"

"Wow, really? You need more friends." she muttered, removing her glasses from her head.

The blonde prosecutor, slouched down into the sofa, edging closer to the detective. "Maybe that is true but you're lucky to have these people. They are like your family, nein?"

She nodded slowly, "You're right, they are."

A comfortable silence fell between them, both letting their eyes close.

"Thank you, Klavier"

"Hm?" he grumbled, clearing his throat

"Thank you for coming, it was..."

Klavier couldn't resist opening one of his eyes and peeking at Ema, waiting for her to perhaps, for the first time, possibly _ever_, for her to say something nice to him.

The brunette continued, "It was..."

"Ja..."

"It was..."

… … …

"Fräulein Detektiv?"

Ema broke and let out a laugh, opening her eyes.

The Aryan prosecutor pouted, " Fräulein Detektiv! Why do you torture me so?!"

"I'm sorry, I must be delirious from the lack of sleep," she said, attempting to calm down her giggles. Klavier smiled despite himself, only a few times he had seen Ema Skye behave in a silly way, usually when she had had a few too many drinks at the precinct get togethers. He couldn't think of anything that made him happier then seeing her smile. It was so rare, it was precious to him.

She peeked up at him, almost resting her chin on his shoulder, "It was really nice of you Fop- I owe you one"

He beamed down at her, his nose gently touching hers, "Believe me, it was my pleasure, Fräulein."


End file.
